


Rumors

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: Legacy Universe [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen, Third Age, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel saves the day and ignites eons of gossip.  Maybe.</p><p>(Written for the LJ 50passages challenge, prompt: <i>They awoke together, hand in hand.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Teen rating for suggestive snark only ;)
> 
> ******************

_~Minas Tirith, 3019 III~_

The air was thick with the screams of the dying and the trumpeting of elephants, the stones underfoot awash in blood both black and red. Elladan swung his fouled sword in a practiced, deadly arc, the movement against his back assuring him that Elrohir mirrored his strike, and he allowed himself a grim smile. 

Then the ground seemed to give way and the world was dark.

They awoke together, hand in hand, to the sweet smell of athelas and the smiling face of a king. Elrohir shifted, feeling Elladan’s body pressed close to his side, then arched one eyebrow at their savior. “This is a bit disturbing, Estel,” he chided. “We have not shared a bed in centuries.”

“You will,” Elladan agreed ominously, “soon be hearing rumors about the strange ways of elves.”

Aragorn chuckled, relieved by the familiarity of the ribbing. “If you care to choose a new bed partner, I will be glad to have you moved,” he retorted, nodding at the overflowing ward, where the less grievously injured were stacked like cordwood in the narrow beds.

Elrohir looked around, tightening his fingers over Elladan’s hand. “I believe,” he told Aragorn blandly, “that we will risk the rumors.”

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
